2023 Atlantic hurricane season (Sutowe12's version)
This page is currently at-grade. Please, DO NOT CHANGE ANYTHING. This page is highly monitored. If you are willing to make any changes, please remind me and go to my talk pageUser:Sutowe12. Season forecasts Season summary The record breaking year of 2023 saw 30 named storms, 17 hurricanes, and 8 major hurricanes (highest since 1950). Storms Storm timeline ImageSize = width:799 height:280 PlotArea = top:20 bottom:90 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:15 top:60 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2023 till:01/01/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_157-193_mph_(252-311_km/h)_(C5) id:IRC Value:rgb(1,0.5,1) legend:Ironcane_=_≥194_mph_(≥312_km/h)_(IRC) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/05/2023 till:05/05/2023 color:TS text:Unnamed from:15/07/2023 till:21/07/2023 color:C1 text:Alec from:19/07/2023 till:21/07/2023 color:TS text:Bessie from:31/07/2023 till:11/08/2023 color:C4 text:Chester from:02/08/2023 till:10/08/2023 color:C4 text:Deena from:14/08/2023 till:17/08/2023 color:TS text:Edie from:15/08/2023 till:19/08/2023 color:TS text:Fredine from:23/08/2023 till:30/08/2023 color:C2 text:Grant from:24/08/2023 till:28/08/2023 color:TS text:Hana from:31/08/2023 till:15/09/2023 color:IRC from:03/09/2023 till:12/09/2023 color:C3 text:Jemima from:07/09/2023 till:13/09/2023 color:C2 text:Kenny from:10/09/2023 till:14/09/2023 color:TS text:Lilli Barset:break from:11/09/2023 till:20/09/2023 color:C2 text:Mike from:19/09/2023 till:26/09/2023 color:C2 text:Nia from:25/09/2023 till:10/10/2023 color:C4 text:Owen from:30/09/2023 till:03/10/2023 color:TS text:Pippa from:30/09/2023 till:04/10/2023 color:TS text:Russell from:30/09/2023 till:17/10/2023 color:C5 text:Sonya from:03/10/2023 till:09/10/2023 color:C1 text:Tyrone from:05/10/2023 till:06/10/2023 color:TD text:Twenty-One from:09/10/2023 till:13/10/2023 color:C1 text:Vega from:15/10/2023 till:16/10/2023 color:TS text:Weston from:19/10/2023 till:24/10/2023 color:C1 text:Alpha from:25/10/2023 till:30/10/2023 color:C3 from:30/10/2023 till:02/11/2023 color:TS text:Gamma Barset:break from:05/11/2023 till:07/11/2023 color:TD text:Twenty-Seven from:10/11/2023 till:11/11/2023 color:TD text:Twenty-Eight from:13/11/2023 till:16/11/2023 color:TS text:Delta from:15/11/2023 till:18/11/2023 color:TS text:Epsilon from:20/11/2023 till:05/12/2023 color:C5 text:Zeta from:29/11/2023 till:06/12/2023 color:C1 text:Eta from:05/12/2023 till:08/12/2023 color:TD text:Thirty-Three from:14/12/2023 till:19/12/2023 color:TS text:Theta barset:skip from:18/09/2023 till:21/09/2023 color:TS text:Iron barset:skip from:02/11/2023 till:04/11/2023 color:TS text:Beta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2023 till:01/06/2023 text:May from:01/06/2023 till:01/07/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:01/09/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:01/12/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:01/01/2024 text:December Records Storm names Season effects The following table lists all of the storms that have formed in the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s) (in parentheses), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2023 USD. Retirement Atlantic Hurricane Names Due to the amount of damages and deaths caused, the names "Iron", "Jemima", "Mike", "Owen", "Sonya", and "Weston" were removed from List 4 of the rotating cyclones lists. The names were with Ignatius, Jordon, Matt, Oden, Shannon and Wilson. Greek Hurricane Names Hurricanes Beta and Zeta caused a lot of damage and caused some deaths, and formed at a high hurricane strength at a certin time, they cannot be retired or replaced by another name. However, the Greek Alphabet can be changed to the NATO Phonetic Alphabet, on certain occasions, (i.e. Zeta=Foxtrot). References Category:2020-29 Atlantic Tropical Cyclone Seasons